


Oh My God Why Are We Like This?

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Legit I am so sorry for that fic, M/M, Or just me being an idiot, This one's just fluff, To make up for what I did to the children in Level 10, and I've wanted to do something like this for a while and we do literally nothing in technology, and the nonsense that is the SQUIP Squad, chat fic, so we're heere, tbh most of these are going to be based on conversations we have in the band discord severer, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: A group chat for the SQUIP Squad is birthed. No one remembers who birthed it but that's not the important part. The important part is that the whole squad regrets being a part of this group chat at some point in time.(To make up for the angst that is Level 10.)
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 61
Kudos: 103





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Heere And Queer: Jeremy
> 
> I Drank The Tap Water: Michael
> 
> You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: Christine
> 
> I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: Rich
> 
> Fuck You We're Juniors: Jake
> 
> Mythic Bitch: Chloe
> 
> PiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIk BeRrY: Brooke
> 
> That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: Jenna

Fuck You We're Juniors: ayyye

Fuck You We're Juniors: wassa my dudes

Heere And Queer: why did it take so long for us to finally make a group chat?

Fuck You We're Juniors: shut up jeremy

I Drank The Tap Water: im sorry

I Drank The Tap Water: only i get to tell my boyfriend to shut up

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: u mean boyf riend

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: I second Rich.

Heere And Queer: this is the exact reason why we can't have nice things

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: r we doin this shits already

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: like i cant

Mythic Bitch: can all of u like shut up

Mythic Bitch: i need to sleep

PiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIkBeRrY: we just got out of school chlo

Mythic Bitch: ur point?

Heere And Queer: I hope you regret your life choices jake


	2. ChristiNE NO!!!

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: gays

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: Guess what I did

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: that is never a good phrase when it comes from u

Fuck You We're Juniors: oh fuc

Fuck You We're Juniors: crissy wht the hell did u do?

Heere And Queer: *already has shoes on and is waiting by the door to bolt if necessary* 

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: it wasn't anything bad

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: I just learned from Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna

Heere And Queer: *Concerned and triggered dad noises intensify*

Mythic Bitch: what did we teach u

PiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiNkBeRrY: idk

PiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiNkBeRrY: probably gon get our asses beat tho

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: tbh thats gonna be funny

Mythic Bitch: stfu rich

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: child tf did u do?

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: broke into my parent's liquor cabinet.

Heere And Queer: NOPE

Heere And Queer: JeReMy MaKeS aN eXiT

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU 3 TEACH HER?????

Fuck You We're Juniors: welp their gonners

Fuck You We're Juniors: anyone up for funeral planning?

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: oh yeah!

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: Almost foregot

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: Jake taught me how to make shots

I Drank The Tap Water: I leave to shower and come back to this

I Drank The Tap Water: Jake you're dead when jere reads these

I Drank The Tap Water: The other 3 are dead after jeremy brakes down crissy's door

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: We are all gathered heere today to mourn the loss of our four near and dear friends: generic roland, off brand heather chandler, cinnamon roll, and jd but gay as hell

I Drank The Tap Water: they lived good lives

Heere And Queer: SHE HAS BEEN STOPPED!!

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: you guys never let me have fun

Heere And Queer: do as we say and not as we do

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: well jake clearly instructed me that "This is how you make shots"

Heere And Queer: ...

I Drank The Tap Water: Rich your boyfriend is so dead

Heere And Queer: Micha could you corner the other dipshits while I go commit murder and make it look like a suicide?

I Drank The Tap Water: with pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I head cannon Jeremy as the overprotective dad friend fuck off.


	3. How High Are You?

I Drank The Tap Water: broskiez

I Drank The Tap Water: i had an epifiny

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: oh god

Fuck You We're Juniors: here we go again

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: shut up

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: let the man speak

I Drank The Tap Water: thabm yoy rich

I Drank The Tap Water: but hear me out

Mythic Bitch: oh fuck

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: rich what have u done

I Drank The Tap Water: shut the fuck up

I Drank The Tap Water: let rich di sahtevet he wantz

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: jesus fuck rich

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: jeremy can and will kill u 4 swearing

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: u know that rite crissy

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: let the high man speak so we can get through this shit

I Drank The Tap Water: thanm u

I Drank The Tap Water: biw want i was saying before k eas so rudely intuoerd by like all of youz saz

I Drank The Tap Water: what if were all chilli peppers

I Drank The Tap Water: and we just never noticed

Fuck You We're Juniors: shufiwchajdiekcl

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: it has been decided

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: high Michael is best Michael.

Heere and Queer: unlike some of you I actually would like too sleep

Heere and Queer: but sleep is a luxury only few can afford.

Mythic Bitch: shit we woke dad up

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: nice knowing yall

Heere and Queer: Michael 

Heere and Queer: babe

Heere and Queer: how high are you?

I Drank The Tap Water: like 5'6

Heere and Queer: go to bed

I Drank The Tap Water: sleep is for the weak 

Heere and Queer: and the high now sleep

Heere and Queer: actually all of you

Heere and Queer: go to bed

Heere and Queer: it's 3 am and we have school tomorrow unfortunately.

Mythic Bitch: wait u don't go 2 bed at unholy hours of the night

Heere and Queer: no I have a decently healthy sleep schedule 

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: healthy sleep schedule? Who's she never heard of her.

Fuck You We're Juniors: u should write a guide on how 2 slep healthy

Heere and Queer: Jake bed now

Heere and Queer: boom easy as that

Heere and Queer: again

Heere and Queer: all of you.

Heere and Queer: bed

Heere and Queer: Now 

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: oh fuck dad's mad

Heere and Queer: watch your fucking language Christine Canagula

Heere and Queer: and go to BED LIKE DAMNIT HOW HARD IS IT TO SLEEP AT A NORMAL HOUR

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: oop

Heere and Queer: Jenn a

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: im going im going 

Heere and Queer: all of you better be sleeping by this time tomorrow. Just a fiar warning

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: yes father

Heere and Queer: DID I NOT JUST SAY TO FCUKING GET YOUR ASS TO SLEEP???????


	4. Jeremu Fricken Heere

I Drank The Tap Water: gays

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: here we go again

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: christine u b stealin peoples phones again

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: Guys I'm at rehearsal.

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: can't talk rn

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: be back later

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: michael what did u do

I Drank The Tap Water: idk

I Drank The Tap Water: jere's mad at me tho

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: isn't he in the play

I Drank The Tap Water: oh rite...

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: he said something about not going today

Fuck You We're Juniors: michael what did you do

I Drank The Tap Water: again.

I Drank The Tap Water: I DON'T KNOW

Mythic Bitch: what do u think u did

I Drank The Tap Water: ...

I Drank The Tap Water: guys i stg

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: oh shit

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: hes not even telling u what u did?

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: must be bad

I Drank The Tap Water: finally someone who understands

Mythic Bitch: boi you fucked up

Fuck You We're Juniors: oh damn how serious is this?

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: they tell each other literally everything

Fuck You We're Juniors: yeah but even when their mad at each other?

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: yes

Fuck You We're Juniors: oh fuck

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: code blue?

I Drank The Tap Water: code blue

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: we gon spam him yet?

Mythic Bitch: ur call micha

I Drank The Tap Water: umm...

Fuck You We're Juniors: excuse me 

Fuck You We're Juniors: the fuck is a code blue?

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: oh shit we on a code blue?

Fuck You We're Juniors: WHY DOES NO ONE TELL ME THINGS?????

Mythic Bitch: in a nutshell code blue is really bad fights/their really mad at u

I Drank The Tap Water: ok that's died down too much

I Drank The Tap Water: aye if you've already started to spam him

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: aye

Mythic Bitch: aye

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: aye

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: aye

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: aye 

Heere and Queer: guys the fuck?

Heere and Queer: 40 messages in like 5 minuets?

Heere and Queer: and why are you guys spamming me?

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: JEREMU FRICKEN HEERE WHY YOU NO ANSWER YOUR BOYF????

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: WHY YOU MAD AT HIM?????????

Heere and Queer: I'm not?

I Drank The Tap Water: you left me on read

Heere and Queer: I'm sorry I was dying.

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: ???

Heere and Queer: If you haven't noticed I'm sick.

Fuck You We're Juniors: wait you are?

Heere and Queer: I stg-

Heere and Queer: I was throwing up in the bathroom for fucks sake

I Drank The Tap Water: ooooooooooohhhhhhhh

Heere and Queer: I would tell you if I was mad at you.

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: that's why we called a code blue

Heere and Queer: you guys need to overdose on chill pills

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: I'M SORRY I'M NEVER TOUCHING ONE OF THOSE STUPID FUCKING COMPUTERS AGAIN!!!!!!!

Heere and Queer: *sighs* an expression rich

Fuck You We're Juniors: WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT DOESN'T GET TOLD THINGS?????


	5. GeT a RoOm My JeSuS

I Drank The Tap Water: dudes

I Drank The Tap Water: i am the gayest one heere

I Drank The Tap Water: but rich and jake need to get a McFucking room they disgust me

Fuck You We're Juniors: ah so you've discussed us?

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: babe i doubt this is the right time for Hamilton

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: how dare you!!!!

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: it is always the right time for Hamilton 

Heere and Queer: Hamilton Hamilton Hamilton just you waaaaaaaAAAAAAAAIT I am nOT TROWING AWAY MY SHOT

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: see

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: no one cares. michael how gay were they being?

I Drank The Tap Water: on a scale of 1 to 10 they were 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Heere and Queer: i thought we said no doing the do

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: oh u did

Fuck You We're Juniors: it was never said that we were doing any of the dos

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: u 2 r not a reliable source so shut up

I Drank The Tap Water: no they weeding in the middle of a do 

Heere and Queer: Thank god I have kids who don't disobey me all the way.

I Drank The Tap Water: oh no they still disobey you 

I Drank The Tap Water: they were just about to do the do in the bathroom then i walked in was like "nope" walked out any told every single guy trying to go that way to not go into that bathroom

Mythic Bitch: someone's dead

Fuck You We're Juniors: the fact that i can feel the face dad is making rn scares me

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: I feel like he's gonna like pop into my room and kill me

Heere and Queer: oh no you two are fine

I Drank The Tap Water: boooooooo

Heere and Queer: until tomorrow. Prepare for death bitches.


	6. iF yOu WaNt Me OuT oF tHiS hOuSe YoUrE gOnNa HaVe To KiLl Me

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: gays

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: there might be a demon outside my room rn

Heere and Queer: excuse me for one moment

Fuck You We're Juniors: explain plz

Heere and Queer: what the fLyInG fUcK

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: define demon

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: it sounded like there was something scratching at my door, opening and shutting it without the mirror slamming against it, and like someone was messing with the doorknob

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: oh sheit

I Drank The Tap Water: u mite die tbh

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: but at the hands of a demon so it'll be lit

Mythic Bitch: im sry

Mythic Bitch: there is nkting lit about my girlfriend dying weather it b @ the hands of a demon or not

Heere and Queer: I second Chlo

Mythic Bitch: *nothing

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: idk dudes being murdered by one of goatman's buddies seems lit

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: at least someone gets it

Mythic Bitch: Brooke

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: not sorry

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: besides

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: aYe Yo YoU dEmOn FuCk

Heere And Queer: Oh god no

I Drank The Tap Water: oh god yes

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: iF yOu WaNt Me OuT oF tHiS hOuSe YoUrE gOnNa HaVe To KiLl Me

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: Brooke eat a Snickers. You're not you when you're hungry.

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: eh

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: it'll probably be fine

Fuck You We're Juniors: u still mite die tho

Mythic Bitch: jfc I will kill you

Heere and Queer: don't murder

Mythic Bitch: but daaaaaaad

I Drank The Tap Water: murder is the fun part jere

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: let our children have fun

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: Who tf voted you mom?

I Drank The Tap Water: if jere is the over protective dad and i am dating him then i automatically become the chill mom

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: sounds legit

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: yo ive gotta pee

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: tmi

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: no I gotta face the demon now

Mythic Bitch: plz dont die

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: no promises

Fuck You We're Juniors: dude ur girlfriend is going 2 die 2nite

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: iN tHe ArMs Of ThE aNgLeS

I Drank The Tap Water: we are gathered heere today to remember our near and dear friend Brooke

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: Kay so I didn't die

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: we can see that

Mythic Bitch: shut the fuck up

Heere and Queer: let her speak rich goddamn

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: I saw a figure in the hallway

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: you are so dead

Fuck You We're Juniors: itll be lit tho

Mythic Bitch: can u stop woth that?

Mythic Bitch: *with

Heere and Queer: There is no scenario in which Brooke dying is good.

Mythic Bitch: thank you

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: holy fuck guys

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: what?

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: brooke?

I Drank The Tap Water: hello?

Fuck You We're Juniors: oh my fucking god she fucking dead.

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: guys it's tapping on my blanket and pillow

Heere and Queer: oh god

Mythic Bitch: my anxiety has never spiked so quickly in my entire life.

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: iN tHe ArMs Of ThE aNgLeS

I Drank The Tap Water: dude

I Drank The Tap Water: even i know that this isnt the time for that

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: holy sheit im finna die

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: u gays were gr8 frens

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: chlo was an amazing girlf riend

I Drank The Tap Water: how dare u steal our thing

Heere and Queer: Michael not the time

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: i have turned on the lamp attached to my bed with my foot

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: it has not stopped

Fuck You We're Juniors: welp

Fuck You We're Juniors: u dead

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: Time to see Goatman.

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: i think chlos mia

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: probably freaking out

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: YO BITCH

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: IF UR READING THIS U CANT DIE ON US

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: 2 MUCH DEATH @ ONCE

Mythic Bitch: im not dead calm ur tits

Mythic Bitch: just scared shitless

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: oh duck

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: *fuck

Fuck You We're Juniors: what

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: i have 2 pish again

I Drank The Tap Water: iN tHe ArMs Of ThE aNgLeS

Heere and Queer: bruh

Heere and Queer: Do you always pee this much?

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: oh thats how it is i see

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: micha can be like iN tHe ArMs oF tHe AnGlEs 

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: but i cant

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: No one cares about your unimportant problems Rich.

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: Imma sleep now its like 2 am

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: Seeing as its don't go see goatman now don't die i guess

Fuck You We're Juniors: and that was encouragement w/ christine canagula

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: bruh my closet just died on me

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: the door fucking came undone

Heere and Queer: maybe it's a gay demon

I Drank The Tap Water: gays dont kill other gays babe

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: maybe it wants to snatch brookes weave because she dresses better

I Drank The Tap Water: that is a motive for gay murder

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: how in the half an hour i was scrolling twitter did this conversation go from rip brooke 2 no goatman 2 its a gay demon trying 2 snatch brookes weave and kill her because she dresses better

Fuck You We're Juniors: if that is what u decide 2 question with the friend group than you are slooooooow

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: i actually read through everything 4 once 2 see if brooke was dead

Mythic Bitch: speaking of brooke where is she

Heere and Queer: the gay demon got her

Mythic Bitch: since when were u on their side

Heere and Queer: since it became unholy hours of the night

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: 20 min

Mythic Bitch: holy shit ur not dead

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: no ive been messing with my closet

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: i cant fix it so ill just deal later

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: anyways imma try 2 sleep

Mythic Bitch: plz dont die

Heere and Queer: lit i can sleep now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one-story I update.
> 
> Why it is this one idk.
> 
> New Level 10 soon tho.


	7. Chicken McNuggie Wuggies

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: gays

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: gays

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: gays

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: gays

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: gays

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: gays

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: gays

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: gays

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: gays

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: gays

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: gays

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: gays

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: gays

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: gays

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: gays

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: gays

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: gays

Mythic Bitch: jfc rich

Mythic Bitch: it's 2 am

Mythic Bitch: y the fuck r u awake

Mythic Bitch: and what the fuck do u want

Heere And Queer: oh lit prime gaming hours

I Drank The Tap Water: you be stealing my weed richard?

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: im not high mikey

I Drank The Tap Water: you better not be

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: the only valid reason to be up right now is that there's major tea

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: so spill

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: and i dont have tea u gossipy bitch

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: well fuck u 2

Fuck You We're Juniors: ooh i like that name

Fuck You We're Juniors: and jenna's not online

Fuck You We're Juniors: yall know what that means

Fuck You We're Juniors changed That's Why Her Hair's So Big's nickname to Gossipy Bitch

Heere And Queer: ...

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: oh shit

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: father has awoken

Heere And Queer: Jenna's gonna kill you Jake

Fuck You We're Juniors: oh well

Mythic Bitch: i stg imma bout 2 yet myself from this group chat yall

I Drank The Tap Water: good

I Drank The Tap Water: rich what did u want?

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: mcdonalds chicken nuggets

Heere And Queer: Rich the fuck man

Mythic Bitch: im 2 gay 4 rich's bullshit

Mythic Bitch: jake ur the only 1 with admin

Mythic Bitch: pls yeet rich

Fuck You We're Juniors: srry chlo not gon yeet my boyf

Fuck You We're Juniors: but i can do u 1 better and do this

Fuck You We're Juniors changed Mythic Bitches's nickname Too Gay For Rich's Shit

Too Gay For Rich's Shit: i hate u so much

Fuck You We're Juniors: love u 2 chlo

Fuck You We're Juniors: anyways

Fuck You We're Juniors: y cant u just get dems chicken mcnuggie wuggies urself rich

Heere And Queer: CHICHEN MCNUGGIE WUGGIES OH MY GOD YES

I Drank The Tap Water: y the fuck cant u get them nuggie wuggies urself bitch

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: because i dont wanna go by myself and ive been waiting in jakes driveway for like 10 minuets

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: jake b out in like 5 pls

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: IMMA GON BE COMING FOR THE REST OF YOU FUCKERS AFTER I GET THE ASSHOLES ONLINE

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: what we doin?

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: what am I being summoned for?

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: we finna go to mcdonalds for thems sweet chicken mcnuggie wuggies

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: ok but why at 2 am

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: because i said so

Heere And Queer: Chrissy

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: Oh god

Heere And Queer: My favorite child

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: What did I do?

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: ok ruDE

Fuck You We're Juniors: didnt know u did the faves thing heere

Fuck You We're Juniors: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST GUYS HE'S ACTUALLY IN MY DRIVEWAY

Heere And Queer: You gotta learn to not question Rich

Heere And Queer: WAIT WHAT

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: What did I miss? What did I miss? Virginia my home sweet home I wanna give you a kiss-

Fuck You We're Juniors has sent a photo

I Drank The Tap Water: holy shit

Heere And Queer: WhAt ThE fUcK rIcHaRd???????

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: JAKE STOP TAKING PICTURES AND GET YOUR PAN ASS IN MY CAR

I Drank The Tap Water: christine what you missed is rich deciding hes gonna take all of us to mcdonalds at 2 am because he doesnt want to go bi himself

Heere And Queer: is that bi instead of by thing ever gonna die?

I Drank The Tap Water: as long as there is at least one bi bitch in this friend group no

I Drank The Tap Water: last time i checked there was 2

I Drank The Tap Water: anyways he said he was in jakes drive way and he actually was apparently

Fuck You We're Juniors: gays im srry

Heere And Queer: dont tell me you did it

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: HE CAME TO THE DARK SIDE

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: Jake I thought you were stronger than this

I Drank The Tap Water: top 10 saddest anime betrayals

Fuck You We're Juniors: IM SRRY HE SEDUCED ME 

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN TELLING YOU BASTARDS THAT RICH IS REGINA GEORGE??

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: HOW FUCKING LONG

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: I CALLED IT

Heere And Queer: please tell me that if you're fucking in Rich's car you're at least using protection

Fuck You We're Juniors: were not fucking each other dad

I Drank The Tap Water: rich hasnt made a sex joke

I Drank The Tap Water: jere hes lying

I Drank The Tap Water: theyre fucking

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: oop exposed by mom

Fuck You We're Juniors: rich says he has taken offense

Heere And Queer: Why the hell isn't he just saying it for himself?

Heere And Queer: He's apart of this group chat

Fuck You We're Juniors: hes being responsible for once

Fuck You We're Juniors: and not texting while driving

I Drank The Tap Water: YO JENNA WE GOT TEA

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: Im not gonna believex that

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: I want a picture

Gossipy Bitch: yeah i need a picture for that

Fuck You We're Juinors: richnotbeingonhisphonewhiledrving.jpg

Gossipy Bitch: well would u look @ that

Gossipy Bitch: rich isnt using his phone while driving

Gossipy Bitch: thats new

Gossipy Bitch: not revolutionary tea tho

Heere And Queer: stfu and let me be proud of my son

Fuck You We're Juniors: he says u better b proud

Fuck You We're Juniors: anyways were almost at mikes house

I Drank The Tap Water: shit they be coming for me

Heere And Queer: Don't touch my boyfriend you short bitch

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: fight

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: fight

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: fight

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: fight

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: fight

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: fight

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: fight

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: fight

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: fight

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: fight

Fuck You We're Juniors: rich said that hes 1 not that short and 2 that michael has u 2 touch him

Heere And Queer: tell rich he can fuck himself

Fuck You We're Juniors: he said 2 tell u y fuck himself when he can fuck me

Fuck You We're Juniors: oh

Fuck You We're Juniors: shit

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: tea

Fuck You We're Juniors: also crissy i stg u better stop spamming or imma yeet u

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: fine

Gossipy Bitch: blog post worthy

Heere And Queer: JENNA NO

Heere And Queer: AS YOUR FATHER I SAY NO

Heere And Queer: NO BLOG POST AND NO WEST END HEATHERS CHRISTINE

Heere And Queer: I SAW YOU TYPING

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: you gays are no fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun

I Drank The Tap Water: OH SHIT THEY HEERE

I Drank The Tap Water: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: HA HA HA

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: GUESS WHOS BACK MOTHERFUCEKRS

Heere And Queer: oh god

Heere And Queer: don't hurt him please

Heere And Queer: I kinda need him

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: awwwwww

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: Rich you end that gay I kill you

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: im not gonna hurt mom ok

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: bE mOrE cHiLl

Heere And Queer: rich why

Heere And Queer: just because i had thAT DAMNED COMPUTER IN MY BRAIN-

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: i hated saying that as much as u hated me saying it

Heere And Queer: where are Jake and Michael, Rich?

Heere And Queer: what did you do?

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: i just sent jake to get michael

I Drank The Tap Water: he fucked pushed open the window to my room picked me up out of my chair and carried me into the back of richs car through the front door

I Drank The Tap Water: BRO WHAT THE FUCK

I Drank The Tap Water: I REFUSE TO SPEAK WORDS WITH MY VOICE TO EITHER OF YOU

I Drank The Tap Water: YOU FUCKING KIDNAPPERS

Heere And Queer: BROS WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KIDNAP MY BOYF RIEND

Fuck You We're Juniors: he is giving us the dirtiest looks right now

I Drank The Tap Water: you fucking kidnapped me 

I Drank The Tap Water: im not gonna be super nice to you

Fuck You We're Juniors: rich says that we didnt kidnap u and that we are bringing u 2 jere

I Drank The Tap Water: i can hear you two

I Drank The Tap Water: im literally in the backseat of your rape van

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: see why would you say that?

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: I can guarantee you Jeremy's anxiety has just blown through the roof.

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: He cares about you and you literally just said "Hey imma be raped by our friends"

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: keep in mind its 2 am and no one is functioning the way they should be

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: You're so smart but you're such an idiot

Heere And Queer: ^^^^^^^

Heere And Queer: I haven't felt this much anxiety in ages

I Drank The Tap Water: ok how about the candy van?

I Drank The Tap Water: still creepy but not as bad

Heere And Queer: the candy van is fine

I Drank The Tap Water: kay lit anyways

I Drank The Tap Water: thats it the second you get abducted into the candy van im giving you the biggest hug ever

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: yall better be cuddling when I am taken to mcdonalds for thems chicken mcnuggie wuggies with frenchie fries

Heere And Queer: LaFyEtTe

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: im only in this bullshit for the gay

Heere And Queer: he owes me a shit ton of love so it shouldn't be an issue

Fuck You We're Juniors: rich says that you better not start fucking in the back of his candy van

Fuck You We're Juniors: and michael just told rich told rich 2 stfu

I Drank The Tap Water: hey jere were on your street

Heere And Queer: oh shit

Heere And Queer: time to sneak out of my room and try not to get caught by my dad

Heere And Queer: wish me luck

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: gUeSs WhOs BaCk MoThErFuCkErS

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: please don't get dad exposed

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: i want my gay

I Drank The Tap Water: i already told them that we are going to wait until jere comes out and then they can force him into the candy van

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: lit i still get my gay

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: actually how r u planning to sneak out chrissy

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: u never really come on our adventures if ur parents say no

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: and never on a 2 am adventure

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: OH LIT WE CAN ABDUCT JEREMY NOW

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: lit get your asses to my hose now I have a plan that is time sencitive

Heere And Queer: that was the most violating experience in my 16 years of life

Fuck You We're Juniors: and they instantly go 2 cuddling

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: picture

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: picture

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: picture

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: pls

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: they're so cute together

Fuck You We're Juniors: heere just calm down

Fuck You We're Juniors: Thatgoodgaycuddlingshit.jpg

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: WHY MUST YOU TWO BE SO CUTE

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: NEW BACKGROUND RIGHT HEERE

Fuck You We're Juniors: ikr

Fuck You We're Juniors: if only u could hear the "omg jere im so srry for making you freak out" yadda yadda other gay shit

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: awwwwwwwwwwwww

Fuck You We're Juniors: rich agrees and jere and mike r just like shut up while being red and still cuddling

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: pls take that goddamned gay candy van heere now pls

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: My plan is on a time crunch

Fuck You We're Juniors: rich says were going as fast as we can

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: where are you?

Fuck You We're Juniors: idfk

Fuck You We're Juniors: i have literally never driven from jeres place 2 urs 

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: you are no help whatsoever

Fuck You We're Juniors: good 4 u

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: SO YOU GOT WHAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: SO YOU GOT YOUR DREAM COME TRUE

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: GOOD FOR YOU GOOD FOR YOU YOU YOU

Fuck You We're Juniors: ya done yet

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: yeah

Fuck You We're Juniors: rich says were close 2 ur house btw

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: thank god I need to see that gay in person

Fuck You We're Juniors: actually we b on ur street rn

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: FUCK YEAH GAY TIME

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: HeErEs RiChIe

7 am

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: y do i always miss the late night adventures and the gay

Too Gay For Rich's Shit: jfc did rich get his goddamn nuggets

Heere and Queer: yeah

I Drank The Tap Water: pretty sure he sucked jake off in the bathroom while we were there tho

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: YO THEY NEVER KNEW I LEFT

Gossipy Bitch: y is there never any revolutionary tea in this chat

Fuck You We're Juniors: oh fuck u jenna


	8. What The Fuck Richard

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: storytime

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: i snorted fundip powder earlier

Heere and Queer: I'm sorry

Heere and Queer: WHAT

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: i snorted fundip powder earlier

Heere and Queer: no I understood that. But why tho

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: idk i was bored and it was there

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: jake endorsed me

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: it's fine

I Drank The Tap Water: what the fuck richard

Heere and Queer: jake i stG-

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: he snorted drink powder and is dying

Heere and Queer: i fucking hate both of you so goddamn much

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: rude

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: WHEN MY SON WAS NEWLY BORN I DIED

I Drank The Tap Water: BUT IM NOT WHAT I SEEM OR AM I STICK AROUND AND YOULL SUDDENLY SEYMORE

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: DIVORCED

I Drank The Tap Water: ICH BIN ANNA OF CLEVES

I Drank The Tap Water: JA

Heere and Queer: as much as i love six 

Heere and Queer: imma proceed to yell at yall while they do this

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: WHEN HE SAW MY PORTRAIT HE WAS LIKE

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: JA

Heere and Queer: why the fuck would either of you snort sugar

I Drank The Tap Water: BUT I DIDNT LOOK AS GOOD AS I DID IN MY PIC

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: FUNNY HOW WE ALL DISCUSSED THAT BUT NEVER HENERY'S LITTLE

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: PRICK UP YOUR EARS IM THE KATHRINE WHO LOST HER HEAD

Fuck You We're Juniors: for the lols and the hype

I Drank The Tap Water: BEHEADED

Fuck You We're Juniors: but like fuck man my nose hurts

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: FOR MY PROMISCUITY OUTSIDE OF WED

I Drank The Tap Water: LOCK UP YOUR HUSBANDS

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: LOCK UP YOUR SONS

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: K HOWARD IS HEERE AND THE FUNS BEGUUUUUNNNN

Heere and Queer: this is why you don't snort sugar

I Drank The Tap Water: SURVIVED

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: 5 DOWN IM THE FINAL WIFE

Heere and Queer: fuck it

I Drank The Tap Water: I SAW HIM TO THE END OF HIS LIFE

Heere and Queer: IM THE SURVIVOR CATHRINE PARR

I Drank The Tap Water: I BET CHA WANNA KNOW HOW I GOT THIS FAR

*insert the rest of the six soundtrack because I don't wanna type it out*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a true story in which I am Rich and my friend is Jake. She was in pain the rest of the day.


	9. No You Do Not Have A Right To My Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been getting a lot of love out of nowhere recently so I figured to repay you guys for all the nice things you've been saying with a new chapter.
> 
> This one goes out to people who've been heere from the beginning and people who have stumbled upon this recently. Or even those who have just decided to make their presents known recently.

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: ATTENTION WHORES OF THIS HOUSE

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: ATTENTION FELLOW GAY WADS OF THIS GROUP CHAT

Too Gay For Rich's Shit: goddamnit i was having a good day 2

Too Gay For Rich's Shit: what random bs u 2 have 4 us 2day

I Drank The Tap Water: oh god theyve teamed up

Fuck You We're Juniors: i have no part in this

Fuck You We're Juniors: i have no clue where this is goin

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: we just need Germany queer and we can begin

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: Brooke and Jenna are not steps we need to achieve our goal

Too Gay For Rich's Shit: im not a fan of the cult lingo ngl

Fuck You We're Juniors: neither am i but germany queer is amazing

Fuck You We're Juniors changed Heere and Queer's name to Germany Queer

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: our presentation and not begin until father is present

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: tis mandatory we have at least Jake and Jeremy

PiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiNkBeRrY: what is happening rn

I Drank The Tap Water: idfk but whatever it is i dont fucking like it

Too Gay For Rich's Shit: yeah same

Fuck You We're Juniors: who let the short ones team up like

Fuck You We're Juniors: they're the scariest

I Drank The Tap Water: facts

PiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiNkBeRrY: can u just start ur presentation now

PiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiNkBeRrY: ur freaking me out

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: negative

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: father must be present and he is not as of right now

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: so we cannot do that for you Brooke

I Drank The Tap Water: fuck this shit either my boyfriend's dumbass is gonna get online so we can get this bullshit over with or imma break into his house

I Drank The Tap Water: im over this shit

His Name Was Chad's dms with Off Brand Heteroni And Cheese

His Name Was Chad: JEREMY

His Name Was Chad: MCFUCKING

His Name Was Chad: HEERE

His Name Was Chad: YOU BEST GET YOUR ASS ONLINE RN

Off Brand Heteroni And Cheese: jesus calm the fuck down

Off Brand Heteroni And Cheese: i was trying to vibe to the lightning thief you bitch

His Name Was Chad: yes i know im terrible but rich and christine are being fucking cult leaders rn and unless you get your ass online and responding to them they aint gonna start their goddamn "presentation" so we can get this bullshit over with.

Off Brand Heteroni And Cheese: calm your tits Michelle

Off Brand Heteroni And Cheese: and you're not terrible

His Name Was Chad: arguable points for later just check the group chat

We Are Gathered Queer Togay To Be Whores In The Secret Gay Bunker 

Germany Queer: k im here fuckers

Germany Queer: the hell you interrupt my vibe for

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: father has arisen 

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: we may now begin

PiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiNkBeRrY: thank fucking god

I Drank The Tap Water: yeah pls continue 

Fuck You We're Juniors: oh yeah jere if u didnt already know they specifically wanted me and u

Fuck You We're Juniors: idk why

Germany Queer: k great im terrified

Germany Queer: really dont like this

Too Gay For Rich's Shit: k dipshits can u start now

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: might we present you with this as an opener

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJa3boCR/

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJa3boCR/

Germany Queer: i like this even less

Fuck You We're Juniors: makes sense y they wanted us tho

Too Gay For Rich's Shit: yeah im gonna go now

Too Gay For Rich's Shit: i want no part in this

PiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiNkBeRrY: oh the luxuries of being not needed in this

I Drank The Tap Water: guys calm down

I Drank The Tap Water: imma stay for now so like

I Drank The Tap Water: continue

Germany Queer: whats next i guess

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: the next part requires a donation from the 3 of you

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: The donation is needed the most from Jake and Jeremy but Michelle is here too so his donation would be appreciated

Germany Queer: do you guys want our kidneys to get money off the black market

I Drank The Tap Water: yeah organs sell good

Fuck You We're Juniors: then yall gon buy stilts or smth?

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: while that is an option we greatly considered we decided it was too bloody and illegal

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: as it has become quite obvious that our overall goal is to become tall, what is the point of being tall if you cant flex on your tall friends because you killed them on accident harvesting their kidneys?

Fuck You We're Juniors: love how thats the reason for not stealing my kindeys

Fuck You We're Juniors: love you too babe

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: we had only planned on taking one

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: we just dont know how to steal a kidney from each of you without having you bleed out

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: whether that be literally or externally

I Drank The Tap Water: kay yeah

I Drank The Tap Water: im done with this

I Drank The Tap Water: good luck guys

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: and then there were two

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: we anticipated this

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: back to the topic of what you will be donating

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: both of you will be donating 3 inches off of each leg bone to the Make Rich And Christine Tall 2020 campaign

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: we'll be heading over in a few minutes to collect the bones

Germany Queer: im sorry

Germany Queer: what the actual fuck you guys

Germany Queer: i dont consent to this

Fuck You We're Juniors: neither do i

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: consent is not necessary as this is already an illegal process

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: consent is not necessary in the path to claim what is rightfully ours

Germany Queer: im sorry

Germany Queer: You Dont Have A Right To My Bones

I Will Steal Your Kneecaps: it is our birthright to be tall

Fuck You We're Juniors: not by these means

Fuck You We're Juniors: this is going like so many different directions

Germany Queer: love how Michael, Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna are online and not fucking helping

Fuck You We're Juniors: ikr

Fuck You We're Juniors: thanks for being such good friends guys

Feed Jake And Jeremy To The Short Ones 2020

His Name Was Chad: i genuinely do not feel bad for leaving jere and jake to rot rn

What In The Straggots: same

Some Bitch: the fact that chloe came up with a good idea is surprising

What In The Straggots: thank you for calling my idea good but fuck you jenna

What In The Straggots: i come up with more good ideas than you do

Warm Ass Pizza: chloe pls no kill jenna

What In The Straggots: i wont

His Name Was Chad: ok but

His Name Was Chad: what drugs are Christine and rich on like

His Name Was Chad: they just changed their nicknames in the group chat to "Give us" and "your bones"

What In The Straggots: ikr

What In The Straggots: this shits funny as hell tho

Warm Ass Pizza: we gon help them when they start dming us sos messages right

Some Bitch: that twas the plan

Warm Ass Pizza: lit

We Are Gathered Queer Togay To Be Whores In The Secret Gay Bunker 

Fuck You We're Juniors: YOU DO NOT GET TO HAVE OUR BONES YOU SHORT MOTHERFUCKERS

Give Us: Yes we

Your Bones: do

Germany Queer: NO YOU FUCKING DONT

Give Us: if you simply

Your Bones: give us what we desire

Give Us: this can end

Your Bones: peacefully

Germany Queer left We Are Gathered Queer Togay To Be Whores In The Secret Gay Bunker 

Fuck You We're Juniors added Off Brand Heteroni And Cheese to We Are Gathered Queer Togay To Be Whores In The Secret Gay Bunker 

Fuck You We're Juniors: u dont get to leave me with them jeremy

Off Brand Heteroni And Cheese changed their nickname to Boycott Jake 2020

Fuck You We're Juniors: wow

Fuck You We're Juniors: rude

Boycott Jake 2020: look man im not a fan of this

Fuck You We're Juniors: neither am I but we suffer together in this household

Fuck You We're Juniors: and ur the one who made that rule

Boycott Jake 2020: it wasn't meant to come back and bite me jake

Give Us: back to 

Your Bones: your bones

Give Us: gib

Your Bones: gib

Boycott Jake 2020: It is with my deepest sorrow that I have to inform you that I will not be giving you my bones so you two can become taller.

Give Us: that is 

Your Bones: reasonable

Give Us: have a

Your Bones: good day sir

Fuck You We're Juniors: oh shit

Fuck You We're Juniors: jeremy howd u do that

Boycott Jake 2020: sorry cant hear you over the sounds of my freedom

Fuck You We're Juniors: well fuck you too then

Fuck You We're Juniors: umm so

Fuck You We're Juniors: i regret to inform u that i am incapable of donating my bones to u 2

Give Us: no

Your Bones: no

Fuck You We're Juniors: ur kidding me rite

Fuck You We're Juniors: do i have 2 type like

Fuck You We're Juniors: properly and shit

Fuck You We're Juniors: i hate both of u rn

Fuck You We're Juniors: I regret to inform you that I am incapable of donating my bones to you on this fine day in October in which the world is burning and the Orange running our country is still being a dumbass and his minons are even stupider.

Give Us: that is

Your Bones: a supreme responce

Give Us: you have

Your Bones: been freed

Give Us changed their nickname to *insert creative nickname here*

Your Bones changed their nickname to The Whole Loaf of Bread

*insert creative nickname here*: yeah i got nothing rn

*insert creative nickname here*: so take my lack of creativity

The Whole Loaf of Bread: that was fun while it lasted

*insert creative nickname here*: aggreed

Boycott Jake 2020 changed their nickname to Supreme Father Lord

Supreme Father Lord: i beg to differ but ok

Fuck You We're Juniors: yeah that was not fun on our end

I Drank The Tap Water: it was entertaining to watch though

Too Gay For Rich's Shit: agreed

PiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiNkBeRrY: yeah

Gossipy Bitch: same

Supreme Father Lord left We Are Gathered Queer Togay To Be Whores In The Secret Gay Bunker 

Fuck You We're Juniors added Off Brand Hetroni And Cheese to We Are Gathered Queer Togay To Be Whores In The Secret Gay Bunker

Fuck You We're Juniors changed Off Brand Hetroni and Cheese's nickname to Supreme Father Lord

Fuck You We're Juniors: theres no leaving jeremy

The Whole Loaf of Bread: yeah its a little to late for that

Too Gay For Rich's Shit: besides u own the braincell

I Drank The Tap Water: would not be a good thing if we lost the braincell

PiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiNkBeRrY: ye

*insert creative nickname here*: father i request that you do not end your stay in this group chat

Supreme Father Lord: fine fine fine

Supreme Father Lord: I shall stay

Gossipy Bitch: good thing 2

Gossipy Bitch: u can hardly stop us from doing dumb shit as it is

Gossipy Bitch: with no 1 at least attempting to stop us wed end up in jail 4 arson or smth

Supreme Father Lord: good point

Supreme Father Lord: i shall not leave again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heere's the updated list of peoples names on and off the main group chat and some random tidbits that probably wont be mentioned in a chapter in the future
> 
> On the group chat:  
> Fuck You We're Juniors: Jake  
> The Whole Loaf of Bread: Christine  
> Too Gay For Rich's Shit: Chloe  
> I Drank The Tap Water: Michael  
> PiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiNkBeRrY: Brooke  
> *insert creative nickname here*: Rich  
> Supreme Father Lord: Jeremy  
> Gossipy Bitch: Jenna
> 
> Off The Group Chat:  
> Off Brand Heteroni And Cheese: Jeremy  
> His Name Was Chad: Michael  
> What In The Straggots: Chloe  
> Warm Ass Pizza: Brooke  
> Some Bitch: Jenna
> 
> So the main group chat's name is We Are Gathered Queer Togay To Be Whores In The Secret Gay Bunker it was just We Are Gathered Queer Togay In The Secret Gay Bunker but Rich being Rich added: "To Be Whores". 
> 
> The side group chat Michael, Jenna, Chloe, and Brooke were using was renamed Feed Jake And Jeremy To The Short Ones 2020 once Chloe and Brooke dipped. The group chat was once used for Michael to talk about his very homoshrexual feelings for Jeremy because he knew Christine would tell Jeremy on accident.
> 
> The chatting platform their using (unless there's a legit one like it is just a made-up one) has like your account username which us what is used in dms and group dms (ex Off Brand Heteroni And Cheese) and then in i guess more like discord servers with only one channel you can have a nickname.
> 
> Christene got that tiktok on her fyp and sent it to Rich. Then they plotted out the insanity that was this mess. Whatever it was. This was a really dumb and random idea i got from sending that tiktok to my friend last night. I am the short friend in our group so like.
> 
> Anyways thank you guys so much for legit every complement ive received on this book.


	10. DrugDonald's Is Closed Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole this from the Gayvolution Server with some slight alterations. I swear Ryan and Taydem are on drugs but they're great.

Gossipy Bitch sent a picture

Gossipy Bitch: out here lookin like a whole ass drug dealer on this very fine 2020 Tuesday

The Whole Loaf of Bread: lol

The Whole Loaf of Bread: where's the weed tho my guy

The Whole Loaf of Bread: gib

Gossipy Bitch: no you arent getting any weed

Gossipy Bitch: weed machines broken

The Whole Loaf of Bread: But-

Gossipy Bitch: the weed machine is broken

I Drank The Tap Water: weed doesn't have a machine tho

I Drank The Tap Water: its a plant

The Whole Loaf of Bread: ^^^

Gossipy Bitch: T H E W E E D M A C H I N E I S B R O K E N

I Drank The Tap Water: THERE IS NO WEED MACHINE

The Whole Loaf of Bread: GIMME THE PLANT

Gossipy Bitch: WE ARE CLOSED

Gossipy Bitch: GOOD DAY SIR

Gossipy Bitch: *slams window*

I Drank The Tap Water: EXCUSE ME MISS

I Drank The Tap Water: I THOUGHT YOU WERE A DRUG DEALER

I Drank The Tap Water: NOT SOMEONE WHO SAYS THEY HAVE WEED ONLY TO NOT PROVIDE ME AND MY DAUGHTER WITH WEED

Gossipy Bitch: THE DRUGDOALDS IS CLOSED SIR

*insert creative nickname here*: i have no clue what the fuck is happening but lmao

*insert creative nickname here*: d r u g d o n a l d s

I Drank The Tap Water: DO YOU AT LEAST HAVE COCAINE AT THIS DRUGDONALDS?

I Drank The Tap Water: EVERY DRUG DEALER I KNOW CARRIES IT ON THEM

Gossipy Bitch: KAREN 

Gossipy Bitch: DRUGDONALDS 

Gossipy Bitch: IS 

Gossipy Bitch: CLOSED

Gossipy Bitch: GOOD

Gossipy Bitch: DAY

Gossipy Bitch: SIR

I Drank The Tap Water: FINE

Too Gay For Rich's Shit: d r u g d o n a l d s

Gossipy Bitch: yeah we serve drugs like foods and the weed machine's always broken

Too Gay For Rich's Shit: makes sense

Gossipy Bitch sent a picture

Gossipy Bitch: the drug dealer's back yall

Fuck You We're Juniors: oh shit dude you got crack?

Gossipy Bitch: crack machine just broke

Fuck You We're Juniors: damn

Supreme Father Lord: i cant tell if im more disappointed that this discussion happened or that i found it funny

*insert creative nickname here*: father join the dark side at d r u g d o n a l d s

*insert creative nickname here* changed their nickname to d r u g d o n a l d s

Supreme Father Lord: jesus fucking christ

I Drank The Tap Water: language

Supreme Father Lord: spanish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck You We're Juniors: Jake  
> The Whole Loaf of Bread: Christine  
> Too Gay For Rich's Shit: Chloe  
> I Drank The Tap Water: Michael  
> PiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiNkBeRrY: Brooke  
> d r u g d o n a l d s: Rich  
> Supreme Father Lord: Jeremy  
> Gossipy Bitch: Jenna
> 
> This is pretty short but still hopefully semi-humorous.
> 
> if you guys want an invite to the Gayvolution server here:
> 
> https://discord.gg/hbfnydccua


End file.
